


Oh dear

by Callie_Girl



Series: What they don't know [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kidnapping, Patton is panicking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit wakes up to find himself back with the Dark Sides. While they have their way with him, Patton starts to freak out because DECEIT IS MISSING





	Oh dear

Patton had started to pace. It had been fifteen minutes. What was taking Deceit so long? Maybe he should check on the side... He walked to Deceits room, slowly opening the door.

Deceit wasn't there. His clothes were strewn about, and there was a pipe on the floor, but no Deceit.

Patton gasped.

Oh, God.

 

He was colder than usual.

Recognizing that he was laying on his stomach, Deceit thought he must've fallen asleep like that. He hummed in slight annoyance, trying to dispel his royal headache.

Huh. Royal. Just like Roman...

The light sides...

OH GOD!

He gasped, eyes shooting open to find himself handcuffed to the sofa in the Dark Sides basement. His knees were on the ground, and the concrete seemed to bite into them.

The door opened, and Deceit pretended to still be out. He forced himself not to tremble as what sounded like Apathy circled him, pausing to stare at Deceits bare backside.

"I know you're awake, you slut. And you'll be punished for trying to fool me."

Deceit pulled against the cuffs, making his already bruised and bleeding wrists hurt even more. "Let. Me. Go."

Apathy grinned. "Liar Liar. I guess that means you want to stay here."

Deceit made himself shut up. No matter what he said, it would be used against him, might as well not say anything at all. Apathy circled him again, looking like a hungry shark. "I think you should be punished for trying to run away. I know how much you like it."

Deceit wanted to cry as he watched Apathy consider the wall of paddles, whips, and switches. "When I'm done with you," Apathy picked a paddle from the wall, "You'll never be able to run away again."

He stalked back over to Deceit. "Let's get started, hmm?

"Better idea. We could maybe... not?" It was worth a try. But Apathy just chuckled, then thrust into Deceit.

 

Patton was hyperventilating. He rocked back and forth, clutching his head. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he had to do something, but what? What could he do?

He had to get the others! Maybe Virgil could help! But what if he was just delivering Virgil back to them oh god oh god oh god...

 

Deceit had no tears left to cry.

The Dark Sides finally got bored with him, leaving him to suffer in silence. He wondered why no one had come for him... maybe they just didn't care. Maybe Patton was just pretending to like Deceit.

Maybe it was out of pity.

Maybe Patton was going to abandon him, just as Anxiety had.

 

Patton ran down the stairs, to distressed to be surprised when he didn't fall. "Guys! THE DARK SIDES KIDNAPPED DECEIT!!"

Virgil cursed loudly. He may be pissed at Deceit but he wasn't going to let the snake suffer even more. "C'mon, Patton. Let's go collect the danger noodle."

Roman nodded. "Just let me grab my sword-"

"Hold up Princey! Just me and Patton. There's no way to prepare you for what you might see."

"Then why are you taking Patton?"

"He already knows. Besides, Deceit hates me and adores Pat. Now come ON! We're wasting time!"

 

Greed sat next to Deceit, smiling lecherously. "Just you wait. Anxiety is going to come for you, and when he does... ooh, we'll have TWO slaves!"

Deceit was too tired to lie. "Anxiety hates me! He would never come for me!"

"Oh, that what I thought at first. But then I remembered that you told Anxiety what we do to you, and there's no way he'll just sit around while you suffer." Greed hummed, pouring a bit of salt on the fresh whiplashes. "But.. maybe not. Maybe we'll have Patton instead. Now, let's get back to your punishment."

 

Anxiety winced at the bloodstains on the floor. They were new...

He led Patton to the basement, hiding in the broken fireplace as Greed left, whistling contentedly. The two waited until he turned a corner, then ran as quietly as possible to the basement. Virgil grabbed Patton's hand, skipping the squeaky door and just sinking down, rising up in the basement. Then Virgil clapped a hand over Patton's mouth, stifling the gasp he knew was coming.

Deceit was cuffed to the sofa, lashes on his back and semen running down his legs. He was asleep, but Virgil could see how much pain the side was in. He grabbed one of Deceits bobby pins, working quietly to unlock the cuffs from Deceits swollen wrists.

As the cuffs gave, Deceits eyes fluttered open. "Vir-gil... you shouldn't have come for me."

"Shut up." Virgil picked up Deceit, wincing at the hiss of pain his old friend gave.

"No- You don't understand." Deceit mercifully stayed quiet as they left the basement. They wouldn't be able to rise again in the mind palace until they were out of the Dark House, which meant they would have to go THROUGH the house. "Virgil!"

"Shut UP, Dee!" Virgil growled.

"It's a-" the other Dark Sides appeared. "Trap."

Apathy laughed. "Anxiety! How nice of you to join us! And you bought Morality, too? Oh, it's a picnic!"

Patton winced. "Apathy, Deceit needs medical attention-"

"No, he doesn't. The slut loved being punished."

Virgil hissed in rage. "Fuck you, Apathy! Move or be moved!"

Apathy laughed again. "There are five of us and two of you... well, one and a half."

Virgil passed Deceit to Patton, raising his fists. Deceit whimpered, trying to lean over to Virgil. "You have to do it."

Virgil froze. "But what if I hurt you and Pat? What if it doesn't work-"

"Now is not the time to doubt yourself. Whatever happens, happens, but it's not like you can make anything worse... It's your choice, Anxiety."

Virgil slowly lowered his shaking fists, letting them swing lightly to his sides. Greed roared with laughter, already eyeing Virgil with obvious lust.

Then, Virgil started to float. Deceit grunted quietly, and the flow of blood from his back stopped. Virgil opened his eyes.

They had turned pitch black.

A black-and-purple shockwave rippled out from Virgil's body, sending the hostiles flying but merely breezing over Dee and Patton. Everything seemed eerily still for a moment, then Virgil slowly floated back down, his eyes returning to their normal purple.

"It worked..." Virgil gasped. "Oh my God, IT WORKED!"

Deceit smiled sleepily. "Of course it did, Virgil... I knew you could do it."

They stepped over the unconscious dark sides, and made their way to the mind palace.


End file.
